My SYOC!-- I'll come up with name soon )
by Lollx
Summary: SYOC! I need people! Form inside. Thxx guys I need A LOT of people! Mine are inside. M- Horror bloody gory stuff. Their will be slight romance so look at some peoples characters and make some couples ;) REVIEW YOUR CHARCTER! XD Lollx


Sooooo.. XD MY SYOC is here! I need 25 people Your may only enter 2 ;)

I need: 5 Bestfriends, A popular group (6 people max), some teachers (why? You see in storiee, only 3 teachs), 5 Erasers, 1 main villain and 4 flock/pack members(2 boys & 2 girls).

Meh two are:

Name: Sophia Ashlynn Aseera

Nickname: So, or Phia. Her friends call her So, Ghost calls her Phia

Age: 16

Mutations: 85% human, 7% wolf hybrid, 4% Giselle, 4% red bird

Height: 5'3 (lol she's soo short ~Lollx)

Weight: 72 lbs

Hometown: Moscow, Russia.

Personality: So very confident in herself. She stands up for herself. She's very violent. She acts very scene (please look it up so you know her hair style thxx ~Lollx). She is bipolar.

Appearance: Bright blonde hair that reaches her waist, with a big black streak going through it. Crystal blue eyes, with red specks. She has a russian accent, but its not a big noticeable one. She has red wings with black and orange streaks. She has grayish white ears and a tail that stick out.

Powers: Fire, metal, she can turn into a giselle or a wolf, super speed, and she can control other animals.

Weaknesses: She hates when you mess with her friends. Cats.

Likes: Rock music or dubstep. The colours Red, blue, and black. Spending time with her sister.

Dislikes: Dressing up, skirts, dresses, makeup (except for eyeliner, thats it), bright colours and lights, and cats.

Family: Ghost. Mother and Father work for the school.

Love: Uh, none.

Friends: Ghost(She's a part of the pack).

History: When Ghost was born, little So was only 8. When Ghost turned 2 and she was turning 10 in two months, her parents left to get dinner and never came back. Since then So has been taking care of her little sister. She was experimented on when she was first born, and so was Ghost. She then grew up teaching her sister the way of life. She then became the leader of the pack/gang, Fallen Starz. And the band, Hidden Sorrow, she's lead violinist. She has no flock, and the only member of the gang is her sister and her friend, both wolves.

So's Sister.

Name: Elana Gastello Aseera

Nickname: Ghost.

Age: 8

Mutations: 90% Human, 5% Wolf hybrid, 2% Lop (the type of bunny), 3% Snow hawk

Height: 4 foot exactly

Weight:42 lbs

Hometown: Moscow, Russia.

Personality: Doesn't know much. She's very shy. Keeps to herself. But she's a fighter. She's very calm.

Appearance: Black hair thats chest length, with a bright blond streak(To match So's hair). Rust colored eyes with blue specks. Same accent at So. She has white rabbit ears and grayish black wolf tail that show all the time. Her wings are a tinted orange and red with black streaks. She has purple Ray-Ban glasses.

Powers: Water, Nature, She can turn into a Wolf or a Lop.

Weaknesses: Foxes.

Likes: She likes to read, and write. She doesn't like dresses but she'll wear a sun dress every once in a while.

Dislikes: Foxes. Big cats. The dark, so she always has So around.

Family: Phia

Love: None/to young

Friends: Phia.

History: When Ghost was born she always looked up to her sister. How she was always a great leader, even for just the two of them. Ghost first went to public school when she was 6. She hated being separated from her sister, so instead she quit going and followed Phia to school. Since then Phia was always bullied about having a kid, Phia lectured her. Ghost understood what she meant, and Phia let her go to school with her. She is in Fallen Starz, and Hidden Sorrow she's lead vocalist.

Now It's Your Turn!

Name: First and last.

Nickname:

Age: 6-37

Mutations: 85% human and above only. 3 mutations max.

Height:

Weight:

Hometown: Can live there we will meet people on the way around and gather some up.

Personality:

Appearance: Best you can describe.

Powers: 4 max.

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family: I will try to keep family together.

Love:

Friends:

History:

PM or review your characters to me ;) thxx ~Lollx


End file.
